Grim Reaper
Not to be confused with the Disney character of the same name. '''Eric Williams' is a high-level HYDRA agent and assassin who goes under the name Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper is a tech villiain and enemy to the Avengers. Biography The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Little is known about the early life of Eric Williams. He is brothers with Simon Williams, who went on to start a technology company. At some point his right arm had an implant that gave him a large metal scythe. He went to work for HYDRA and became of their top agents. In order to break out his leader, Baron Strucker, Eric disguised himself as a low-level HYDRA soldier as they attacked the United Nations. They were defeated by Iron Man and arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D.. They were taken to the Vault where Eric attacked the guards. He freed Strucker and nearly escaped. However, he was taken down by Nick Fury and Maria Hill and captured. Later, the Vault experienced a massive power outage releasing all of the inmates. Eric escaped with Strucker and both returned to HYDRA. The two were at a HYDRA meeting when Baron Zemo appeared wanting help since Captain America had returned. They refused and Zemo set out to defeat the World War II hero himself. When Tony Stark bought out his brother's company, Eric went to Simon to help. Simon wanted revenge so he took him to MODOK of A.I.M.. MODOK turned Simon into living energy and he took on the name Wonder Man. However, Simon was defeated by the Avengers. Grim Reaper went with other HYDRA soldiers to Wakanda with Klaw to steal some Vibranium. Wakandan king Man-Ape threatened to kill him if HYDRA betrayed him. He fought with Wasp when T'Challa brought the Avengers to the country to reclaim his family's throne. Grim Reaper accidentally knocked Klaw off a platform where he was then transformed into a being made of sound. Grim Reaper and HYDRA escaped with some vibranium. HYDRA tried to make a deal with A.I.M. to make a powerful cube. During the dealing, Hawkeye interrupted and took down several of the A.I.M. and HYRDA soldiers with Reaper successfully escaping. When Hawkeye and Mockingbird came in to fight him and his HYDRA soldiers with Captain America and Black Panther in tow, Grim Reaper then had Hawkeye and Mockingbird captured and brought to Strucker. After the two broke out, he took part in fighting them until Captain America and T'Challa dropped in through the skylight in Hydra Island. Reaper then started fighting Panther until the latter used his claws to slice the former's scythe into pieces. He and Viper were later arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Avengers Assemble Grim Reaper fought alongside Crossbones against Cap and Iron Man and then appeared to take Iron Man prisoner. They were then followed by Captain America, who then took out the two villains with Iron Man and took their costumes to go undercover with MODOK, Red Skull, and their cabal. Reaper and Crossbones were then apparently beaten by Thor Odinson and Hulk for answers. Gallery Grim Reaper.png Real Reaper and Crossbones.png Aemh ss04.jpg ZemowithStrucker-AEMH.png 2012-05-21_2103.png Trivia * This version of Grim Reaper has a hood, similar to the mythological personification of Death, rather than the helmet seen in the comics. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Siblings Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Adults Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Acquired characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:Agents Category:Spies Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters